


you and the moon and neptune got it right

by amonkeysue



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Slight Combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: In which it takes Minako, Usagi, Michiru and a bit of circumstance for Rei to fully realize just how she feels about Minako.





	you and the moon and neptune got it right

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Echosmith's "Bright" and that line entirely inspired this!
> 
> This also isn't meant to directly slot into any one canon and is more of a general mishmash of canons with some creative liberties taken.

Minako dramatically sighed as she settled down across the table from Rei. “Artemis and Luna are planning something very secretively and they don’t want any of us meddling in it.”

“They really said you were meddling?” Rei asked, a touch of amusement to her voice.

“Not exactly.” Minako openly shrugged. “But Artemis basically told me he thought I was trying to meddle. Only far more politely and Artemis-y than like that.”

“Ah.” Rei nodded.

Minako gave another dramatic sigh. “I was going to have Artemis help me run some errands, but no…”

“If they’re related to shopping, I’m certain Usagi wouldn’t mind going out and helping you.”

Rei was mildly surprised when Minako reached out to brush her hand over Rei’s, her expression turning almost overdramatically beseeching while she somewhat looked up at Rei through her lashes. “Actually, I was wondering if I could convince you to come with me?”

She only blinked at Minako for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! It’s like you’ve only been getting out of the shrine for official senshi business lately and it’s been too long since we’ve spent any time together, Rei!” Something of a playful pout had settled across Minako’s face. “I miss you.”

Even if she would have been leaning towards turning Minako down, there was no way Rei was going to tell her no after that.

The corner of her mouth twitched up in a small smile. “As long as this doesn’t turn into trying to shop for me or anything.”

“I will selfishly shop for myself as much as you need,” Minako promised with a wink that sent Rei’s stomach into a little flip.

\--

“Hey, Rei?” Usagi asked halfway through a plate full of donuts decorated like cats, attempting to almost furtively catch her friend’s eye.

Rei almost wanted to questioningly arch an eyebrow in response at that, but instead settled for sounding a little noncommittal while she stuck another scoop of her parfait onto her spoon. “Mmm?” Usagi wouldn’t be coy for long about her train of thought, after all.

“Ami and I were starting to talk about maybe throwing Mina a surprise birthday party? And we thought you would want to help. We’ve already talked to Mako about food, of course, and we’re still coming up with a lot of the details, but we thought you’d like to be involved.”

“I can help,” Rei said with a small nod.

“Great!” Usagi broke into a characteristic beaming smile. “We were hoping that you would come up with a cover for the party, especially since I know Mina will jump at the chance to do something with you.” As Rei’s brow furrowed at her statement she curiously frowned. “Rei?”

She hesitated before replying, weighing out her words. “Are you sure it wouldn’t work better for you to distract Mina?”

Usagi’s eyes widened in what might have been shock. “Rei, it’s been how many years? We all would work well to distract her, but you’re you. And doing something with you will not only leave her the least suspicious about a party, but she’ll love the time with you! She loved the other day when you went shopping too!”

Rei tried to hide the fact that her cheeks had flushed ever so slightly. “How much did she tell you?”

“Is there something you don’t want me to know?” Usagi excitedly asked with a knowing eyebrow waggle.

“No, it’s just…” Rei went for another parfait scoop, holding it midway between the dish and her mouth as she continued. “Like you said, it’s been years. It’s only me and Mina.”

She resisted a sigh at Usagi’s accepting but unconvinced look. “If you say so.”

\--

Michiru and Rei had never thought to put an exact word to the times they spent alone together away from everyone else’s antics and distractions. Reflection, contemplation, meditation… regardless of the details, they both valued the chance to recenter themselves.

“You seem somewhat distracted today,” Michiru finally remarked, casting Rei a careful look.

She didn’t look away in return, keeping her own expression even. “How much has Usagi told you about the surprise party we’re planning for Mina?”

“She’s asked me to play something special for her.” Michiru smiled. “I am open to suggestions, if you have any.”

“I don’t know if there would be a great way to get her to casually share it, but she is very proud of the song she’s been working on. ‘C’est La Vie.’” Rei faintly smiled at the memory of Minako excitedly sharing her first run of the song and hopefully declaring that it would be the song to launch her to idol fame in some way.

(“Even if I have to wait until Crystal Tokyo,” she’d told Usagi with a wink.)

Michiru nodded at the suggestion. “I’ll see what I can manage with her.” After a moment her smile turned slightly coy. “You remind me of when I was planning Haruka’s surprise party last year, occupied with every detail.”

Rei was not expecting to slightly flush at that. “Michiru,” she cautiously began, “can I… was it easy, for you and Haruka?”

She seemed to understand what Rei was trying to say, showing it in her expression. “We were patient with each other, but also tried not to hesitate for too long in establishing our relationship.”

“Was it easy?”

“Easy enough.” Michiru held a knowing twinkle in her eyes. “Rei, I do think Minako is ready whenever you are.”

\--

Rei felt her heart drop as Minako was thrown back into the nearby wall by the youma, and it somehow fell further when Minako was not immediately pulling herself back to her feet.

She wasn’t conscious of the “Venus!” that escaped her before she grit her teeth at the youma. Warmth already at her fingertips, she instinctually drew back to summon her magical bow in hand, firing a solid arrow as she exclaimed, “Mars Flame Sniper!”

It thunked directly in between the youma’s eyes and drew its attention directly towards her before attacks from Makoto and Haruka followed.

The youma was plenty resilient to take on all their attacks before beginning to look rather haggard, Rei had to admit while watching it struggle to decide who to pay attention to.

Fully leaning into the anger of not seeing Minako actively moving, Rei shot another arrow, this time straight through what she imagined had to be approximately the youma’s heart.

It seemed to do the trick, the youma’s eyes rolling backward with a stilted choking sound before it collapsed.

She immediately ran to Minako’s side, practically skidding over after dropping to her knees for the last of the distance and reaching to check her pulse. “Mina, please…!”

Usagi was racing over as fast as she could from the other side of town, but if something had happened, none of them were entirely sure whether bringing the senshi back from death was regular or only in cases of universal emergency.

Not to mention the sheer toll on Usagi at a really inconvenient time, if Rei’s fire readings were right…

Minako’s heartbeat was still there, thankfully, but her breathing was coming hard.

“Mina!” She carefully tried to pull her into her lap.

A low groan in response sent Rei’s heart racing. “Please tell me you lit it up…”

Rei slightly laughed, a note of tears in her expression. “We took care of it.”

Minako’s eyes fluttered further open and she blinked up at Rei. “Of course you did,” she murmured with a smile.

“Are you-?!”

“I’m fine, just a little bruised,” Minako reassured, lifting one hand up to dismissively flap. “Maybe a few scrapes- mmm.”

She stopped as Rei went in for a kiss and happily responded in turn, reaching up to hold the sides of her face.

“You scared me,” Rei whispered when she pulled back, keeping her forehead pressed to Minako’s and glancing down for a moment.

“Well.” Minako adjusted her hands on Rei’s face and gave a teasing, tongue-touched smile. “Can I scare you again?”

Rei laughed before ducking down into another kiss.


End file.
